


A Lesson from Greek Mythology

by Willowbrooke



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 09:43:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3352025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowbrooke/pseuds/Willowbrooke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Since it's Valentine's Day, I was thinking about the lovers, Cupid and Psyche."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lesson from Greek Mythology

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lindenharp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindenharp/gifts).



> A birthday drabble for Lindenharp.
> 
> Many thanks to wendymr for the speedy beta.

James spoke thoughtfully. "Since it's Valentine's Day, I was thinking about the lovers, Cupid and Psyche. Cupid hid his wings from Psyche because he was afraid they'd repulse her."

Robbie flinched noticeably. "And?"

"They didn't, and the two shared a great and passionate love for eternity."

"That's nice, James. What's your point?"

James sighed. "Just that a physical thing, like someone having wings, shouldn't matter if two people really love each other."

"Agreed. Wings are no big deal."

"No."

Both looked down and after an uncomfortably long silence, they spoke in unison. "Look, there's something I need to tell you."


End file.
